An existing cable connector assembly includes an insulating body, multiple terminals arranged on the insulating body, a metal shell wrapping the insulating body, and a cable having multiple core wires. Each core wire is correspondingly soldered to corresponding one of the terminals. However, because of a large number of terminals, the soldering procedure is complicated. Further, more core wires are needed for soldering, resulting in relatively high production cost. To solve the above-mentioned problems, those skilled in the art add a connecting piece to the insulating body, the terminals having same functions are connected using the connecting piece, and then the core wires are soldered onto one of the terminals or the connecting piece, so that multiple terminals having same functions can share one core wire. However, since the cable connector is small in size, the distance between the adjacent terminals is limited, and there is no sufficient space for arranging the connecting piece in the case of not changing the length and height of the cable connector. Moreover, the connecting piece is first in mechanical contact with the multiple terminals having same functions and then is soldered to the core wire, the poor contact is likely to occur when the connecting piece contacts the terminals, resulting in unstable electrical connection between the terminals and the cable. Furthermore, by adding the connecting piece, the manufacturing cost is even increased.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.